memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Non-canon redirects
A list of for non-canon names for characters, ships, governments, and species taken from novels, comics, reference books, and games. Even unconfirmed, some of those names were later adopted by fans or authors. :Names that refers to people or references who have actually appeared in canon are boldfaced. Characters * 0, a member of the Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum. * Robert Bennett, non-canon name given to Bob after-the-fact from . * Burgoyne 172, Chief Engineer from Star Trek: New Frontier. * Mackenzie Calhoun, commanding officer from Star Trek: New Frontier. * Procal Dukat, non-canon name of Dukat's father, from A Stitch in Time. * Skrain Dukat, a Cardassian Gul, so named in the Pocket DS9 novels. * Sam Ellis, an officer on the Enterprise from Star Trek 1. * Aman Evek, Cardassian Gul from the The Badlands, Book 2. * Qaylan Furlong, the hero of the Star Trek: Borg videogame. * Juliet Jurot, a Betazoid officer on USS Voyager, named and featured in Star Trek: Elite Force * Kahnrah, member of the Klingon High Council from Klingons: Blood Will Tell. * Zak Kebron, chief of security from Star Trek: New Frontier. * James Leyton, a Starfleet Admiral from Hollow Men. * Shiboline M'Ress, chief science officer on the USS Trident in Star Trek: New Frontier. * Mark McHenry, conn officer from Star Trek: New Frontier. * Akellan Macet, Cardassian Gul from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Mission Gamma novels. * Quaestor, a member of the Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum. * Satak, captain of the USS Intrepid (NCC-1631) according to the Star Trek Concordance. * Elizabeth Shelby, commander of the USS Excalibur in Star Trek: New Frontier. * Soleta, science officer from Star Trek: New Frontier. * Taran'atar, a Jem'Hadar elder in the Deep Space Nine relaunch series. * Thev, an Andorian killed by the Borg in the novel The Eyes of the Beholders. *Stephen Turner, Grand Admiral of Starfleet in Star Trek (DC volume 1). * Christine Vale, first officer of USS Titan in Star Trek: Titan. * Elias Vaughn, first officer of DS9 in the Deep Space Nine relaunch series. Starships * Audit's Spoils, the name for Brunt's shuttlecraft from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * Aurulent, the name for Zek's shuttlecraft from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * Borg diamond, the name for the diamond shaped Borg vessel in Star Trek: Armada and Star Trek: Armada II. * Breen cruiser, a ship seen in the Star Trek: Conquest game. * , the main player ship in the Star Trek: Bridge Commander game. * , a major ship in the Star Trek: Shattered Universe game. * , a ship from the Star Trek: Away Team game. * The Naprem, the name given to Dukat's Bird-of-Prey in the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * Oregon Trail, a colony ship in the novel Wagon Train to the Stars. * , a temporal research ship in the Star Trek: Armada game. * Tactical Fusion Cube, a Borg vessel from Star Trek: Armada II. * , an early name for what became the Enterprise-A as per Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise. Starship classes * , the name for the class of the [[SS Conestoga|SS Conestoga]] from Star Trek: Legacy. * , the name for Bajoran transport ships from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * , the name for Miradorn raiders from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * , the name for Ferengi transport ships from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * , the name for Bajoran interceptors from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * , the name for Klingon warships from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * , the name given for the Maquis raider from blueprints in Star Trek: The Magazine. Other references * Atreonid, the name for the Efrosians in the 2003 Decipher role-playing book Aliens. * Brikar, Zak Kebron's race from Star Trek: New Frontier. * Chal, a planet from The Ashes of Eden. * Chodak, a race created for Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity and Star Trek: The Next Generation - Future's Past. * Class P, a planetary classification given in the Star Trek: Star Charts. * Detpack, a weapon used in Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force. * Ear receiver, name for the earpiece used by communications officers from Star Fleet Technical Manual. * Eunacian, an ancient race created for Star Trek: The Next Generation - Future's Past. * Golar Province, a region of Bajor mentioned in the script of . * Grazer, name of the Grazerite homeworld according to the Star Trek: Star Charts and Articles of the Federation. * Grigari, a Beta Quadrant species with a role in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium. * Hall of State, the name of the Romulan Senate chamber from Vulcan's Heart. * Hazard team, a group of military-types from the Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force game. * Hydran, a race from the Star Fleet Universe game. * Isodesium, an element from the Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force game. * Janus Vortex, an object in the Star Trek: Shattered Universe game. * Kreel, a race from Strike Zone, in addition to several DC Comics by Peter David. * Kzin Patriarchy, the name for the government from Star Trek: Star Charts. * Nasat, the name of Em-3-Green's species according to the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers novels. * Panak sector, a region of space referenced in the script for . * Regulan system, another (unreferenced) name for the Alpha Leonis system. * Sullin, the name for the jellyfish in from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * T'Khut, Vulcan's sister planet in a number of novels. * Unity One, a starbase from Star Trek: Starfleet Command III. * Venturi, the name given to an alien species in Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. fr:Memory Alpha:Liste des redirections non-canons